fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Children
Children are a type of villager first introduced in Fable. Fable and Fable: TLC Children inhabit Oakvale during the Birthday Gift quest and Bowerstone South. They run around playing whenever they can and learn at the school during the daytime. They play a part in the Book Collection quest, listening to the books that you give to the school teacher. Fable II Children can be found naturally in Bowerstone Old Town, Oakfield and Bowerstone Market. They spend their time playing tag and pretending to be great heroes. They are the only type of villager who appreciate children's gifts. Children can also be found in Westcliff after the Westcliff Development quest if you choose to become Barnum's business partner. Children can be produced by having unprotected sex with your spouse. In order to have a child, you have to do the Come Hither, Dear expression to your wife/husband. Then, go to the bed in your house. Press A and then the screen will ask if you want protected or unprotected sex. Press unprotected and see if you have a baby carriage. Your Children will stay with your spouse as you go about your heroic acts. They will grow to be more like you in personality and alignment. Children go through two stages, Baby and Child. Babies stay in their cribs and do not move while the Child has the traits of any of the NPC children. Before the trip to the Tattered Spire they will not age from the Baby status until you return, afterwards children will age from baby to child in 30 minutes (real time). There is a limit of about 5-7 children per spouse. Some quests involve your children. If you have children during the main storyline, your wife/husband and kid(s) can be killed and at the end of the game, you can choose love and they will come back. But if you have them after you finish the game, they will wander off and your will have to do the side quest called The Rescue. But remember to visit your family often and keep them happy or your wife/husband might divorce you and her/him and the kid(s) will leave. : an example of children in Fable II]] : an example of children in Fable II]] Notes *If your spouse dies, or sold into slavery, your children can and will (from that marriage) be taken by the Child Protection Agency. *They can be prevented by protected sex using a condom. *The only way for children to change to a different region they reside in is either by selecting a new marital home for that specific spouse, or during the quest The Rescue. (children not related to you cannot leave their region) *Children are well-known for their glitches, as well. Some of the most common ones are children who become unresponsive, and a glitch that prevents you from having more than one, making your second child vanish. *There are NPC Children not related to the hero in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters running around in Bowerstone South. *In Fable I and Fable II, children are un-killable, even with safety off. *In Fable ll the book, Becoming a Parent, it states that "Folklore says that girls are conceived at dawn and boys at dusk". *Childrens' clothes and nature depend on your nature and how much allowance you give. *Children can be kidnapped involving a mini quest to get them back *If your child/children are taken by the Child Protection Agency, you will never see them in the game again. *There is a glitch in some games, in which your children will no longer exist once you reload your game. Your first child will still exist but all following children will completely disappear. *You cannot use the Flirty expressions with children. Fable III Children return in Fable III with a few changes and additions. ;Confirmed *The player can use the dynamic touch system to pick up, carry, toss, and hug children. The child's parents may be offended if they see you doing this. *The children of Bowerstone Industial are ordered to work in factories due to Logan's tyrannical rule. *The children of the Hero will attempt to pressure him/her into selfishly taking money from the treasury. *The Hero of Fable III is the first hero NOT to have a playable childhood quest set. *To have children with another Hero over Xbox live. ;Rumours *It is rumoured that children can be killed in Fable III by NPC enemies. *Some players believe that children in Fable III will eventually grow into adults. *It is rumoured that the player can buy clothing for their children, and dress them up however they want. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable II Category:Fable III